


The Return

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-03
Updated: 2000-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser returns from Toronto!This story is a sequel toThe Call.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

 

A short sequel to The Call. Fraser comes home from Toronto. Enjoy.

 

THE RETURN

by Callie

  


Constable Benton Fraser let himself into the apartment smiling to himself; the lights were low, candles flickered making the small living room glow in their eerie light. Soft music played in the background; glancing to one side, Fraser could see that the dining table had been set for two with a blue table cloth and matching candles. He sniffed the air smiling again; his favourite meal was cooking.

"Ray," he called softly dropping his bag to the floor. "I'm back."

Ray appeared from their bedroom dressed in black jeans and a pale green shirt. He wanted to rush into Fraser's arm and kiss him all over. Instead, he smiled moving slowly towards the Mountie. Standing close, Ray reached his hand up tracing his fingers over the strong features. "Ya look tired," he murmured.

Fraser drew Ray into a gentle embrace noting that Ray seemed thinner. "And you haven't been eating properly," he scolded lightly. Taking Ray's left hand in his larger one, Fraser brought the slender hand to his lips gently kissing the plain gold band.

Ray smiled at the action. "Hi," he whispered softly.

Fraser smiled back mouthing a hello before he leaned forward claiming Ray's lips in a tender kiss. Ray leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Fraser tightly.

The two men kissed tenderly and passionately at the same time, lost in each other and their love.

Breaking free, they smiled at each other remaining wrapped in one another's arms. "Missed ya," Ray murmured kissing Fraser lightly on the tip of the nose.

"Missed you too Ray," Fraser admitted stroking the back of his hand down Ray's face. "After the other night," he glanced towards his gold band. "I just couldn't seem to concentrate on the conference. I just wanted to be here with you."

"Well yer here now," Ray grinned taking Fraser's left hand lightly kissing the ring. "Why don't ya get a shower while I finish getting dinner?"

"Alright Ray," Fraser agreed pulling out of the embrace with a light kiss on Ray's lips. He moved towards their bedroom retrieving his bag on the way. "Where's Diefenbaker?"

"Turnbull's looking after him for the weekend," Ray shouted from the kitchen. "He said we should be alone for a couple of days."

"Good officer Turnbull," Fraser grinned to himself as he stepped into the shower.

  


**************

 

Half an hour later, Fraser emerged from their bedroom dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. The shower had revitalised him, and he felt much better. He grinned foolishly to himself as he noticed that the framed pictures they had given each other had been prominently displayed on the shelf, sitting side by side. Ray was coming out of the kitchen two plates in his hands. "Sit," he motioned with his head towards the table.

"Looks good enough to eat," Fraser teased sitting down as instructed. "Have you been taking lessons?"

Ray shot him a dirty look, which turned into a lopsided grin. "I can cook. I just don't choose to," he replied pouring them each a glass of sparkling champagne. "And anyways. This is kinda .... a special meal," he said shyly lifting his glass. "To us."

Fraser leant across the table taking Ray's free hand in his. Raising his glass. "To us. Forever," he toasted.

"Always," Ray touched his glass lightly against Fraser's glass. 

The two men sat in companionable silence eating the meal that Ray had prepared for them; they held hands across the table shyly smiling up each other every now and again. After they finished the meal, Fraser insisted that they clear and wash the dishes. 

"Tea?" Ray asked as Fraser was neatly folding the tea-towel. 

"No," Fraser said drawing the slender detective towards him wrapping him a tight embrace. "I want you."

"Sex after a meal is bad for ya," Ray teased wriggling in the embrace.

Fraser kissed Ray. "I think you'll find that's swimming Ray," he murmured against Ray's lips. "And you can't swim."

"Oh. Knew is began with an S," he lowered his voice. "So hey I can't swim. But I can do sex." Fraser groaned low in his throat making Ray laugh lightly. "Ben," he murmured. "Can we ..... ya know dance? Wanna dance with ya," Ray asked shyly.

Fraser lifted his head gazing into the hopeful blue eyes. "Of course, we can dance Ray my love," he whispered smiling.

"Greatness," Ray beamed taking Fraser by the hand leading him towards the living room. Standing in the middle of the room, Ray held his hands out towards Fraser. The Mountie smiled stepping willingly into the embrace. 

They danced close, lost in the music and each other, their bodies pressed together as Ray lead them around the living room. Fraser thought they fit together perfectly, as though they had been made for each other. They gazed at one another smiling, their bodies swaying slightly as they waltzed in time to the music. Fraser was surprised when Ray began to sing softly, and he listened carefully to the words.

_Don't give me mountains. I can't climb._

_Don't give me water. You could give me wine._

_Don't give me sun. If it won't shine._

_Give me love. Give me love._

 

"Love ya Ben," Ray whispered resting his head on Fraser's shoulder. Fraser smiled as Ray continued to sing softly.

_Don't give me sand. It slips through my fingertips._

_Why kiss my cheek? You could kiss my lips._

_Don't give me words that don't mean a thing._

_Give me love. Give me love._

 

_You say you will never love again._

_Love has caused you so much pain._

_I say come this way. See what I could give to you._

_I'll give you love. I'll give you love._

 

"I love you too Ray," Fraser murmured. "Very much."

Sing with me," Ray encouraged taking his head off Fraser's shoulders and looking into the dark blue eyes. "Please." Fraser smiled and began to sing, their voices joining together softly as they danced around the living room - body, soul and voice united as one.

_Don't give me an ocean. I can't swim._

_And don't play games with me. I just can't win._

_Don't give me it all. Just take it away._

_Give me love. Give me love._

 

_Say you need me. Say you want me._

_It's not that hard. All you got to do is reach out._

_Reach out, and give me love. Give me love._

_(ArmstrongLaceyMcFarlane)_

 

Fraser brought them to a halt at the end of the song gently caressing Ray's back with his hands. "Stanley Raymond Kowalski. I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend, my partner and my lover," Fraser repeated the promise he had made over the telephone. "You brought love and laughter into my lonely life. You showed me what love could be. And I will never leave you. Accept this ring," he lightly touched the gold band on Ray's slender finger. "As my pledge to you."

Ray smiled up at Fraser. "Benton Fraser," he began. "I love ya with all my heart. Yer my best friend, my partner and my lover. Ya brought strength, passion and happiness into my life. Ya made me the man I am today. And I'll never leave ya. Accept the ring," he fingered Fraser's matching gold band. "As my pledge to ya."

As one, the partners moved forward kissing passionately washing away the loneliness they had felt at their temporary separation. Fraser moaned softly as Ray pressed his growing arousal into his thigh. "Want you," Fraser breathed as he began to walk them, still locked in the embrace, towards the bedroom. "Need to touch you. Feel you."

"Ben," Ray sighed as he let himself be led out of the living room.

Still wrapped in each other's arm, they fell onto the bed. Fraser licked at Ray's lips requesting entry; Ray moaned opening his mouth and Fraser plunged in exploring. The partners groaned in desire as their tongues met, duelling and sucking at each other. They gently caressed their hands up the other's body wringing small moans of pleasure out of one another. Passion finally overtook them, and they battled to get each other out their clothes.

They stretched out side by side facing each other, gloriously naked, drinking in the sight of the other's nudity. "You are so beautiful," Fraser murmured as he leant forward claiming Ray's lips in a passionate kiss. Ray returned the kiss eagerly running his hands up and down Fraser's arms, hips and legs. Fraser groaned in ecstasy pulling his lover close to him, grinding his cock against Ray's erection. 

They both cried out in pleasure as their cocks touched, and they rubbed against each other causing a delightful friction. The sound of their gentle love making echoed around the room, as they whispered words of love to each other.

Fraser pushed Ray onto his back, straddling the slender man. "I love you Ray," he whispered as he caressed Ray's face with the back of his hand. "I need to feel you. Be inside you."

"Love ya too," Ray murmured lifting his head kissing Fraser thrusting his tongue in and out of the Mountie's mouth. "Make love to me Ben," he breathed. " I wanna feel ya inside me too."

Fraser smiled at Ray as he moved his free hand downwards stroking lightly at Ray's pale skin, touching, feeling and re-learning until his hand reached Ray's penis. He squeezed at the hardness gently rubbing his finger across the slit, leaking with pre-cum. Moving downwards, Fraser massaged his balls gently. Ray sighed in pleasure closing his eyes, his mouth open slightly. He arched his back off the bed as Fraser dipped his finger into his body moving in and out carefully. Emboldened by his lover's small moans of pleasure, Fraser added a second and third finger. 

"Now," Ray pleaded spreading his legs wide. "Take me now Ben."

Fraser leant forward kissing Ray softly as he settled himself between Ray's spread legs. Taking hold of his penis, he positioned the hardness at Ray's opening. He gently pushed forwards into Ray's body. Ray lifted his hips meeting Fraser's initial penetration with a soft sigh. 

"Oh God Ben," he sighed happily. "Ya feel so good."

"So do you. My love," Fraser whispered as he thrust his cock into the tight channel with a small grunt. He began to move his cock up and down feeling the tightness around him. "Oh god," he murmured as he plunged deeper into the body he loved with all his heart. 

Ray ran his hands up and down Fraser's strong arms lost in the pleasure that Fraser was sharing with him. He gasped as Fraser wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped up and down in rhythm with his thrusts into his body.

Opening his eyes, Ray looked up at Fraser. He was the most beautiful thing Ray had ever seen; eyes closed in rapture, Fraser's expression was one of concentration as he plunged his cock in and out of Ray's body. Sweat beaded on his face and muscled body; Ray moved his hand to Fraser's face wiping at the wetness making the Mountie smile. Fraser squeezed his penis, at the same time running his thumb over the sensitive head. The Mountie's cock stroked his prostate, and Ray cried out his lover's name as he came long and hard, spurting his semen over his stomach and Fraser's hand. 

Ray flopped back onto the bed panting hard as he tried to gather his shattered senses, his orgasm having completely overtaken him. Gathering his strength, Ray flexed his lean body upwards as Fraser thrust into him, squeezing his muscles gently. 

Fraser groaned as he felt Ray tighten around him. Bracing his hands on either side of the slender man, he pumped his cock in and out of his lover furiously. The muscles in the back of his legs tensed as he thrust forwards. Fraser cried out Ray's name as he felt his balls tighten, and he released his seed deep within the warm, waiting body of his lover. 

Ray ran his hands up and down Fraser's sweat sheened back as his lover slumped forward breathing hard, his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Missed you," Fraser sighed as he removed his softening penis from Ray's body rolling onto his side, pulling Ray with him so they lay face to face. "Love you," he murmured kissing Ray softly."

"Love ya," Ray smiled returning the soft kiss cuddling close to Fraser's warm body.

Pulling the blankets over them, Fraser wrapped Ray into a light embrace. "When do we have to collect Diefenbaker?"

"Monday morning. Why?" Ray asked wriggling out of the embrace and balancing himself on his elbow looking down at Fraser. "Hey. Perhaps we can give him his own key so he can let himself into the apartment," Ray suggested.

"Mmmm," Fraser chuckled. "I was just thinking that as we are on our honeymoon. We could...." he started to say.

"Stay in bed for the whole weekend," Ray interrupted huskily. "That's what people do on their honeymoon do."

"Well no. That's not exactly what I was going to suggest," Fraser replied. Ray's face dropped in disappointment. "But it's an excellent idea," he continued feeling his heart lurch with love as Ray smiled widely.

"So what ya got in mind?" Ray asked laying down snuggling close to Fraser again. "I do anything ya want. As long as we do it together."

"Understood," Fraser grinned foolishly. "Well. I was thinking that we could pack a few things. Pick Diefenbaker up from the consulate. Then drive out of the city. Rent a small cabin in the hills, and spend our honeymoon there. Just the three of us," he suggested hopefully. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea Ben," Ray beamed. "As long as we do the staying in bed thingy as well."

"Oh," Fraser pulled Ray closer capturing his lips in a passionate kiss thrusting his growing arousal against Ray's thigh. Releasing his partner's lips. "I intend to do lots of the staying in bed thingy," he promised huskily.

"Understood," Ray mimicked as he rolled on top of Fraser grinding his erection against Fraser's groin, claiming his lips in a kiss that promised so much.

  


THE END

  
  
Love it. Hate it. Views to

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
